Baby Robin
by xT-Zealot
Summary: During a little chase with Gizmo, something happens to Robin. How Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy are going to handle this problem is going to be interesting. (Some Robin and Starfire, and now even some Gizmo and Jinx strangely enough) COMPLETED
1. Prologue: I'm Not Changing His Diapers

Author's Note: Okay here's the deal. I'm not stopping my Love in War fic so don't worry. I've just decided to do this fic because.....I don't know I just am. I'll be working on this fic during the weekends while doing Love in War during the weekdays. I can't help it, I love to write.  
  
gaeougjeraojgdojapgjdpajigepdkjapgjeipajmgpidmapigjeapjgpeajpgijapigjae  
  
"Green was always my favorite color," said Gizmo, one of his metal claws snatching a sack full of money before putting it in his pack.  
  
Yep, it was one of those days again. Villain would make evil plans, villain would do evil plan, and then the heroes would come and kick the villain's ass. The villain today is none other then Gizmo, his evil plan being to rob a bank. And it was only a matter of time before the heroes, the Teen Titans, would come and defeat Gizmo like they always do.  
  
But whoever said an average day couldn't bring surprises?  
  
Gizmo was high in the air, thanks to his robotic spider legs. He was out of the vault, passing through various innocent people that were either hiding under desks, in the process of running away, or just fainted. Gizmo laughed to himself, exiting out of the bank and making his way to wherever his secret hideout was. Just when he was thinking he was actually going to get away with the thousands of dollars in his metal pack, a certain voice reached the midget's ears.  
"Not so fast Gizmo!"  
  
Gizmo stopped and turned to face the ones he knew he was about to face. Hovering in the air were the two female Titans, Raven and Starfire. And on the ground were the three male Titans, Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg. Five heroes against one villain.  
  
"Try to get me snot munchers!" cried Gizmo, before taking off, the large strides with his robotic spider legs allowing him to put a lot of distance between him and the Titans quickly.  
  
"Titans, go!" commanded Robin. (You know what? They should start making him say something else.)  
  
Raven and Starfire were quick to fly after the retreating villain. Beastboy transformed into a green jaguar before running after Gizmo, Robin and Cyborg following suit. Starbolts appeared in Starfire's hands before throwing them towards Gizmo. The green starbolts soared through the air, heading straight at Gizmo. But to Starfire's surprise, the starbolts suddenly bounced off an invisible shield that surrounded Gizmo before the starbolts were sent flying back towards Starfire. The Tamaranian "eeped", before quickly dodging her own starbolts.  
  
"I made some new inventions," cackled Gizmo, the cocky smile on his face.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven suddenly chanted, black auras forming around her hands before the same auras surrounded a few nearby lamp posts. The lamp posts were torn out of the ground before they went towards Gizmo. Lights blinked on Gizmo's pack, having been activated because of Raven's powers. Two laser cannons appeared on his pack, tracking the flying lamp posts. Lasers were fired from the cannons and destroyed the lamp posts when they impacted.  
  
It was Cyborg's turn to attack the villain. His right arm transformed into his powerful sonic cannon before aiming at Gizmo and firing. The high-decibel blast launched from the cannon and now it sailed towards the midget with the spider legs. Gizmo's shield intercepted the blast. But Cyborg's blast was too powerful and the shield ended up collapsing, leaving Gizmo open for Beastboy.  
  
The green jaguar leaped into the air and landed on Gizmo's pack. Transforming again, Beastboy turned into an alligator. Opening his jaws, Beastboy bit down hard onto the pack, trying to wrench it open to get to the money inside.  
  
"Hey!" cried out Gizmo. "Get off me!" The lights on his pack blinked again, and the two laser cannons reappeared before turning to Beastboy. The changeling's eyes widened before the laser cannons opened fired and blasted Beastboy off of Gizmo. The green member of the Titans flew in the air, transforming back into his normal form and landing on the cement road.  
  
"I'm going to feel that in the morning," groaned Beastboy, with the little swirls in his eyes. Despite the dizziness and the aches he now had, Beastboy was able to transform into a Pterodactyl and continue the chase with his teammates.  
  
Finally it was Robin, leader of the Titans, to have his shot at the super genius. His birdarangs appeared in his hands before quickly throwing them at the still retreating Gizmo. Instead of lasers, slots in Gizmo's pack suddenly opened and razor disks flew from his pack. They collided with Robin's birdarangs, deflecting them and causing the birdarangs to shoot away from Gizmo. The Boy Wonder had to duck since one of his birdarangs had been deflected right back at him.  
  
Beastboy had already lifted Cyborg off the ground during that time, hoping to attack Gizmo with an aerial attack as Cyborg fired blasts from his sonic cannon. Gizmo moved this way and that, the blasts exploding on the ground around him. The midget reached an abandoned warehouse, kicking the door open with his robotic spider legs before retreating into it.  
  
The Teen Titans stopped at the open door of the warehouse, not planning to rush in if Gizmo was waiting for them. Beastboy transformed back into his human form again and was soon a bat, using his newly acquired bat senses to see if Gizmo was hiding anywhere in the dark interior of the warehouse, waiting to jump at the Titans if they decided to go in.  
  
"Anything BB?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Nothing," replied Beastboy, once he turned human again.  
  
"Alright team," said Robin. "Let's split up and see if we can search for him. If anyone finds him, make sure you let the rest of us know and we'll be there soon."  
  
A collective nod went through the group. Beastboy once again transformed into a bat and went into the warehouse. With starbolts gathered in her hands to light the warehouse, Starfire soon went in. Knowing that darkness was her specialty, Raven was soon to go in, followed by Cyborg who can see in the darkness thanks to his built in night vision. And Robin, thanks to his training with the legendary Batman, would have no problem blending into the shadows and use them to his advantage, went in.  
  
genaogueaougjdouajgoejaogjdoajgouenapgnepagpapehpaeghpoaehgpaehpug  
  
"Snot munchers," Gizmo cursed silently, walking on the wall thanks to his spider legs. "They can never leave me alone and let me get away. Who would miss a few thousands of dollars anyway?" The midget super genius continued to curse, night vision goggles over his eyes to help him see in the darkness. He continued to grumble to himself as he tried to find another exit that wouldn't involve him smashing a hole in the warehouse and alerting the Teen Titans of his presence.  
  
A movement in the corner of his eye caused Gizmo to slightly turn his head. With his night vision goggles, he was able to see Robin standing on the floor of the warehouse. The leader of the Titans looked up at the Gizmo, and as far as the midget could tell, Robin didn't know that he had spotted him. And he wanted to keep it that way, so he could catch Robin off guard. Walking around the ceiling of the warehouse to make it look like he hadn't spotted the Boy Wonder, Gizmo pulled out a laser gun and brought it up to his face.  
  
What to use to take out the Titan.  
  
The red button would allow the laser to scatter Robin's atoms, and it would take about a week for them to get together again, though there was no guarantee that Robin wouldn't have an arm where his leg used to be. The yellow button would teleport the leader to the middle of a desert. The blue one would freeze him and Gizmo would be able to make his escape.  
  
So many choices and so little time.  
  
But Gizmo's eyes landed on the pink button on his laser. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't know what that button would do, he wasn't even sure if he even had that button installed in the laser before. Jinx must've been messing around with his laser again. Shrugging his shoulders, he pressed the pink button. No harm in finding out what it would do.  
  
No harm to Gizmo, that is, not Robin.  
  
neoaugjdouagoejagojdaogjepaijgpdiapjgpieajgpijeapigkpdjapiejgpiajgieajpig  
  
Starfire flew into another room of the warehouse, the starbolt in her hand lighting the darkness so she was able to see everything in the warehouse. She flew around slowly, her emerald eyes scanning every inch of the room, trying to find any signs of Gizmo. But she found no signs of the HIVE member.  
  
It was that moment that her communicator suddenly rang. Digging into her pocket with her free hand, Starfire pulled out her communicator. The screen winked on and Robin's face appeared.  
  
"I've found Gizmo," informed Robin. "He's in the west side of the warehouse. I see him, but I don't think he sees me."  
  
"I will be there soon," assured Stafire, having already started flying to where Robin told her to go.  
  
"I've already told the others, they're already coming. Make sure you hurry, I don't know how long before Gizmo sees-AH!"  
  
Starfire's eyes widened as what looked like a pink laser suddenly engulfed her friend. The screen of the communicator went out and she now only stared at a black screen.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
Now she was flying as fast as she would go. With the fear of Robin hurt, Starfire just blasted holes in the wall, giving her a quicker route to where Robin was. Just when she was about to blast another hole in a wall, she suddenly stopped.  
  
She looked down at the ground and found that Robin's costume was on the floor. There was still no Robin. Starfire quickly looked around the room, trying to see if Gizmo was still around. Seeing that he wasn't, Starfire landed on the ground and kneeled down at the pile of Robin's costume. Belt, cape, and even his mask were there with no owner.  
  
Worry seized Starfire, wondering what happened to Robin. Just as she was about to search for Robin (Or Gizmo to find out what he did to Robin), something suddenly started to move under Robin's costume. Starfire blinked, cocking her head to one side. She moved the costume to see what was hiding under there.  
  
And only to gasp and have her eyes widen at what she found.  
  
eanogueajogdjaogjepajgdpaikjgpidjapigjepaigdmagpmdkamgpdaimgiadjmg  
  
"Did any of you find Robin?" asked Cyborg, spotting Raven and Beastboy.  
  
"No," Raven replied simply.  
  
"I couldn't find Gizmo either," put in Beastboy. "He's gone."  
  
"And so is Robin," said Cyborg.  
  
"Um.....I found him," a soft voice suddenly spoke up.  
  
All three of the Titans' heads turned to find Starfire standing before them, holding what looked like Robin's costume.  
  
"Where is he?" Cyborg asked, walking up to him with Beastboy and Raven following him.  
  
"He's right here," said Starfire, holding up the costume to them.  
  
"Star I don't understand-oh my god."  
  
A small head poked out of the bundle and green and red. Black hair matted the baby's head and blue eyes stared at everyone, with a mix of curiosity and innocence.  
  
"He's a.....he's a....."  
  
"Baby," Raven finished Cyborg's sentence, for once her eyes growing as large as dinner plates as she stared at the baby Robin.  
  
Robin only giggled, picking up his mask and holding up to his face.  
  
"I'm not changing his diapers," informed Beastboy.  
  
geaoughadougoueahghadougoehaughoduahgohaoueghouaehgoueahghaeugh  
  
Author's Note: Yep, surprising ain't it? Robin's now a baby. I'm hoping that I get plenty of reviews for this crazy idea. 


	2. Chapter 1: Victims Of Baby Robin

Author's Note: Well what do you know. A second chapter? So soon? That's because I was very bored. Everyone's out, and I have the house all to myself. Which means I had the computer all to myself too so I decided to make a second chapter for this fic today. Where we left off yesterday, Robin had turned into a baby because of Gizmo. Now let's see what the other Titans are going to do now.  
  
jpaigjeaipjgdpkapegkpeapigepmdpiamgpenmapigpidamgpdamgkdagojeioajg  
  
"Jinx!"  
  
A certain pink haired sorceress looked up from her book. This was Jinx, another graduate of the HIVE Academy. She was known for her abilities to use hexes on her victims, which some of the Teen Titans had been the brunt end of. Blinking with her pink eyes, Jinx looked up at the owner of the voice to find Gizmo, towering over her thanks to his robotic spider legs.  
  
"Well what do you know," she said, seeing her short friend, "you weren't caught."  
  
"Duh," replied Gizmo. "It takes more then those whimps to stop me!"  
  
Jinx rolled her eyes. Sometimes Gizmo's ego could get on her nerves. But otherwise, the sorceress had come to realize that the super genius was really one of her only friends.  
  
"Did you get the money then?" Sitting up on her bed, she stared up at him, wanting to know if he was successful or not.  
  
"Right here," he replied, pointing to his pack.  
  
"Great!" Jinx smiled hopping off of her bed. "These clothes are getting old and dirty. I gotta buy some new ones. And maybe eat at a restaurant."  
  
"Were you playing with my laser!?"  
  
Jinx stopped talking. 'Oooohhhh yeah,' she thought to herself. 'The laser.' She looked up at Gizmo, a nervous smile on her face.  
  
Gizmo took the smile as a sign that she did. "You did didn't you!?"  
  
"All I did was add another setting to your laser. I was just trying to help, that's all."  
  
Gizmo continued to glare at Jinx. There was a pause with Gizmo glaring and Jinx continuing to smile nervously at him. Finally, Gizmo asked, "What does that setting do?"  
  
"Uuuhhh." Jinx raised a hand to her chin, thinking. Gizmo waited impatiently, until she finally said, "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know!? You played with my laser with no idea what you were doing!?"  
  
"Uuuhhh," Jinx said for a second before nodding her head, "Yep that's about right."  
  
Gizmo's eyebrow twitched as he continued to glare at the sorceress. His robotic spider legs disappeared into his pack and he dropped do the ground, showing that he was only really half the size of Jinx without the spider legs. Thinking that the disappearance of the mechanical legs was a sign that Gizmo cooled off a little, Jinx asked, "What did the laser do?"  
  
Gizmo shrugged. "I don't know. I used it on Robin, and he disappeared. Only his clothes were left lying around."  
  
"His clothes?" questioned Jinx. Then she burst out laughing, collapsing on her bed as she held her sides. Gizmo stared at the laughing sorceress, obviously confused.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"He doesn't have his clothes!" Jinx was able to say as she continued to laugh. "He's running around somewhere without his clothes!"  
  
For an unusually long moment, it took the super genius to have his brain digest the information. But soon enough, he joined his fellow graduate in laughing out loud.  
  
geonuagdnoangoueanjgdnaognoeangudnaogenaoudngnoeagdnougnejangodu  
  
"I think he's cute," Starifre cooed beaming down at the baby Robin. Robin was seated on a table, looking up at the gathered Titans. Having stopped at a store before they came home, they had purchased some small shirts and a few diapers, considering they didn't know how long Robin was going to stay like he was now.  
  
Robin had a red shirt and a diaper as well. Right now, the Titans were standing around their leader, wondering what to do with him. Cyborg could only stare at Robin, wondering how his best friend had just shrunk several feet shorter and was now wearing a diaper. Beastboy had plopped lazily on an armchair and kept on muttering, "Not changing his diapers". Finally, Raven was sitting on a chair as well, reading a book and giving a few glances at the infant while rolling her eyes every time Starfire cooed at Robin.  
  
"So.....what are we going to do with him?" Cyborg finally asked.  
  
"I'm not changing his diapers," Beastboy said for the hundredth time.  
  
"Nothing really," replied Raven, not looking up from her book. "The laser should wear off sometime."  
  
"But we cannot leave Robin by himself!" insisted Starfire. "He is just a baby!"  
  
"Not changing his diapers," said Beastboy.  
  
"I'm not taking care of him," said Cyborg. "I don't know anything about taking care of kids."  
  
"We protect millions of innocent people," Raven suddenly spoke up. "One infant isn't going to be any harder." When she noticed Cyborg and Beastboy staring at her she said, "Don't even think about asking."  
  
"I'm not changing his diaper-."  
  
"Shut up!" Cyborg shouted at Beastboy.  
  
"Wwwaaahhh!"  
  
Cyborg's sudden shout had scared poor Robin and now the infant was in tears, wailing.  
  
"Way to go!" Raven had to shout over the wailing.  
  
Beastboy had his hands over his ears, trying to block out Robin's wails and Cyborg had tuned the crying Boy Wonder out. Raven twitched with irritation as she tried to read her book. Key word: tried.  
  
But just as quick as the very loud noise that can make a person go deaf started, it stopped.  
  
Beastboy looked up, wondering why the crying had stopped all of a sudden. Even Raven looked up from her book to see what was going on. All they saw was Starfire, cradling the tiny Robin in her arms. The said Boy Wonder looked up at Starfire, having stopped crying. Cyborg also stared at the scene when his sensors read that the vibrations of the miniature Robin's cries have stopped.  
  
"Aw you are a cute miniature Robin," cooed Starfire, waving her finger in front of Robin's face. The child smiled before reaching out to grab Starfire's finger in his very small hands. Starfire giggled, having a little tug of war with Robin as he pulled on her finger. Baby Robin responded with a giggle of his own before placing her finger in his mouth.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Beastboy, making sure to keep his voice down, not wanting the baby to go into another crying fit.  
  
"I do not know," replied Starfire, her eyes not leaving Robin. "I just picked him up and he stopped crying." She suddenly stopped and her face had a slight tinge of green. "What is that smell?"  
  
There was a long stinky silence, which was broken by Beastboy.  
  
"I'm not changing his diaper."  
  
aengoeuahgodjagojeoajgpdaijgpejagpdjapgjdpaijgpidajgpijdapijgpidajpgiajg  
  
"I'm never changing a diaper again," Beastboy groaned, still feeling sick from the smell.  
  
Starfire stared at the changeling with worry while Robin, who was sitting on her lap, giggled at his misery. With the fighting with Gizmo and the harrowing experience of changing a diaper, poor Beastboy was tired. Cyborg had went to the weight room right after they had finished the chore of changing a diaper. Raven was busy filling a tea pot full of herbal tea, which she would bring to her room. The experience of changing Robin's diaper wasn't that easy, especially when he started taking a leak in the middle of the diaper change.  
  
"Do you want to stay and help me take care of Robin, Raven?" asked Starfire to Raven's turned back.  
  
"No," she replied quickly, as if having known that the Tamaranian was going to ask that question. The telekinetic Titan took the now full pot of tea from the counter and disappeared out of the main room, no doubt going to her room to meditate.  
  
"I'm with Raven on this one," Beastboy said, just before Starfire was going to ask him the same question. He also disappeared into one of the many corridors in the Titan's Tower.  
  
Starfire sighed. Well it looks like she was going to do this all by herself. She looked down to stare at Robin.  
  
And found he had disappeared.  
  
Starfire whipped her head around the room, looking to see if she could spot Robin. "Robin! Where are you? Robin!"  
  
Worry gripped Starfire yet again, and she looked around the room. She even turned over a few couches and chairs to see if Robin had somehow been hiding under any of the furniture. Unfortunately, her search came out empty.  
  
"This is bad," she said to herself, as she flew out of the room and into the corridors.  
  
feoaughodaujgojeaohdouogheaouhgeouaougdjaouhgeouahdoughadouhgaeuo  
  
The missing Robin crawled through the corridor. Even though he had been miniaturized, his curiosity and sense of adventure was still taking a big part in his being. The sudden sound of grunts caused Robin to turn towards a door, slightly open. Stopping in mid crawl, Robin did an about face and crawled towards the door.  
  
Staring at the door, the baby Titan pushed his small weight into it, allowing the door to open wider for his small form to get through. Wide innocent blue eyes looked around the room that the owner of the eyes went into. Several different weights and weight machines filled the room. Though Robin's childish mind didn't remember what these weights were, he stared at them with interest.  
  
Another grunt was heard and Robin turned to the noise. He found Cyborg, with very very large pieces of machinery piled on top of him, which were being used as weights (For readers who don't understand, think of when Cyborg was weight lifting during the whole Atlas episode). Robin cocked his head at the human/machine hybrid. Eyes trailing away from him, Robin suddenly spotted a switch a few feet away from Cyborg.  
  
He was quick to crawl his way towards the switch. Pressing his hands against the wall, Robin used it to allow himself to stand up on his legs. Raising one tiny hand, Robin flicked the switch.  
  
While Cyborg was having a good time in lifting weights, he was going to end up having a very bad day. To prove his point, the switch the Robin touched caused more weights to be added on top of the ones he was already lifting. The sudden added weight signaled Cyborg, that weights were being added.  
  
"What's going on!?" he asked himself, feeling his body start to shake. Despite going up to 110%, these weights were getting very heavy, even for him. Just as a final weight was added, the mechanical human was able to say an "Uh oh", before he collapsed and the weights that probably weighed a few tons right now, were soon piled on top of him.  
  
"Ow," he muttered from under the weights.  
  
Robin burst into another fit of giggles. Leaving his victim behind, Robin went to see if he could find another victim.  
  
wajfoudjgoidaogdjaipgjdapgijdpajgpidajgpidjapgjdapjgpiagjapjgdajgpiajdgd  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Starfire poked her head into the weight room. What greeted her was Cyborg crawling out from under a very large pile of weights. "Cyborg!" She flew to Cyborg's side, and gave him a hand in pulling him out from under the weights. "Are you injured?"  
  
"I'm fine," replied Cyborg. Wondering what had happened, Cyborg turned to the switch to find that someone had pulled it down. "I think someone had pulled down the switch to add more weights while I was training."  
  
Starfire looked at the switch. For some reason, the image of baby Robin appeared in her mind.  
  
"Hey where's Robin?" Cyborg was quick to note that Starfire wasn't holding the baby in her arms.  
  
"I lost him!" cried Starfire, her eyes full of worry for the infant. "I do not know where he went! He was sitting in my lap, and then he just disappeared! We must find him before he gets injured!"  
  
"Actually I'm more worried about the others getting injured," put in Cyborg, showing more concern for his fellow Titans then Robin.  
  
genaougdjaogjdaojgiejapgdjpiajepijgpidjapijgpieagejpiajpgjeapigjipajgpagje  
  
The sound of a door opening caused Raven to open one of her closed eyes. "Get out of my room," she said, not caring who it was. "You have no permission in coming in my room." Though even if that someone asked, she wouldn't let them in.  
  
There was no answer and it caused Raven to turn around as she continued to hover, glaring at whoever entered her room. But instead, she found that there was no one behind her. Letting her eyes travel the lengths of her room, she found no one around. Raising a hand, her door closed thanks to her telekinetic abilities.  
  
She didn't let her guard down, however. Thinking that it might be Beastboy lurking around to surprise her, she waited for a minute, expecting her green friend to pop out any moment. He didn't. Raven narrowed her eyes as she continued to look around her room.  
  
She made her way to her dresser, where the pot of herbal tea was on top of it, with a cup full of the tea next to it. Raven took the cup from the dresser, and raised it to her lips, eyes still wandering for any signs of Beastboy. She suddenly froze. Looking into her tea cup, she found that the herbal tea that had been poured into it had disappeared. Her eyes narrowed again, her irritation for the changeling suddenly growing.  
  
There was a sudden sound in her dresser as one of the drawers moved with something in it.  
  
Raven immediately looked down at it. 'Moron,' she thought to herself. 'Got trapped in my dresser.' Grabbing the drawer, she slowly pulled it open, ready to have Beastboy pop out of her.  
  
What she wasn't ready for, was herbal tea suddenly being spat in her face when she opened the drawer.  
  
Raven said nothing. She just stood there with her eyes closed, rage building up inside her. A fit of giggles came from the dresser, and Raven wiped the herbal tea off of her face. She glared down at the opened drawer.  
  
And found that whatever was in there had disappeared.  
  
eanougajhdogjdaojgoueahogudoadipgieajpgdijapgeapugdhpeuahgieahgpiahp  
  
"What happened to you Raven?" asked Cyborg, trying to hold back his laughter when he found the soaked Raven.  
  
"Don't.....say.....a word," Raven growled, the scent of herbal tea emitting off of her.  
  
"Have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked Raven.  
  
"I didn't see him," replied Raven. "All I heard were his giggles after he spat herbal tea at me."  
  
Raven turned to glare at Cyborg, who was failing in containing his laughter. A piece of the roof suddenly fell and hit Cyborg on the head to silence him.  
  
"He must not have gone far," said Starfire. "Let us look for him-."  
  
"AAAHHH!!! GET HIM OFF!!!"  
  
"Beastboy," all three Titans said before heading towards his screams.  
  
ageoauhgodajgouejaoughdpaghpeuajhdpgjaghueahgpdiajgpjdapgjpieajigjpie  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ROBIN!!!" screamed Beastboy, running around in circles.  
  
Poor Beastboy was taking a nice nap, wanting to escape the reality of dirty diapers. But it ended up short lived. Something on his head caused Beastboy to wake up. It only took some drool sliding down his face to know what was going on, and who was responsible.  
  
So now, this is Beastboy's predicament. He continued to run around, trying to tear Robin off his head. The Boy Wonder continued to clutch onto the changeling's head, making his green hair all slimy with the drool that fell from Robin's mouth and into his hair.  
  
He stopped when he heard laughter in the doorway of his room.  
  
Turning, he found Cyborg and Starfire clutching their sides as they laughed. Raven just stared at Beastboy, though she did smile amusedly at him.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" screamed Beastboy. "HE'S TOTALLY MESSING UP MY HAIR!!! GET HIM OFF!!!"  
  
Starfire was able to stop laughing long enough to get the drooling Robin off of Beastboy's head. Beastboy was then just a blur, heading to the bathroom to fix his hair.  
  
"You are very troublesome Robin," said Starfire, smiling down at him.  
  
Her reply was another set of giggles.  
  
enuagjdagjepiapgdupagjeaudgndadngoaijgnpednapgpnieanpgdianpgimpenai  
  
Author's Note: Almost didn't update today. Oh well, I did. Now review damn it! 


	3. Chapter 2: Sandman

Author's Note: Wow.....something tells me I'm working on this fic a lot more then during the weekends. Still, don't worry! Like I said, during school I'm making rough drafts of my Love in War fic. And once its Friday, I would type up the chapter and post it. I've been doing it ever since I started it, and look how good it is now! Anyway, time for you to start reading this fic.  
  
gdagndaoigjepaigjdoajhgoudahgoudougouadougadgouhaouhuadoghuadhgda  
  
"Wwwaaahhh!"  
  
Here we go again. After a few hours of silence during the afternoon, the little baby Robin was back with his crying. Beastboy and Cyborg stopped at what they were eating before to the crying Robin, who was sitting in Starfire's lap.  
  
"What does he want now!?" Beastboy asked, shouting over the wails while clamping his hands over his ears.  
  
"Maybe he's hungry!" Cyborg shouted back. "Robin didn't have time to eat lunch anyway because of Gizmo! And now its dinner time!"  
  
"Well what are we going to feed him with!?"  
  
"I know!" Cyborg broke off a piece of his barbecued ribs and held it in front of the wailing leader of the Titans. Robin stopped, stared at the rib, and then went back to his wails.  
  
"Dude are you nuts!?" asked Beastboy. "That thing is twice as big as he is! He can't eat that! That won't even fit in his mouth!"  
  
"Well what do you suggest Einstein!?"  
  
"Tofu!" Breaking off a small piece of his tofu, it was Beastboy's turn to hold a piece of his tofu in front of Robin. But it was the same as last time. Robin stared at the tofu, then went back to crying.  
  
"What are you two thinking!?" asked Raven. "He can't eat that! He doesn't even have teeth!"  
  
"Oh," both Cyborg and Beastboy said at the same time, looking down at Robin's open mouth to find that, indeed, he doesn't have teeth now that he shrunk.  
  
"Well that makes a lot of sense now," said Cyborg.  
  
Beastboy nodded in agreement before asking, "What do babies eat anyway?"  
  
Cyborg shrugged.  
  
Raven sighed in irritation. 'I'm surrounded by idiots,' she thought to herself. Looking up, she saw that Starfire was trying to feed Robin mustard. Shaking her head, Raven stood up from the table and went to the several cabinets lining the wall. Opening one, Raven pulled out a bottle from the cabinet (Don't know how that ended up in there, lol). Going to the fridge, she pulled out a carton of milk and quickly filled the bottle with the liquid.  
  
Now making her way to Starfire, Raven pulled the bottle of mustard from the Tamaranian's hand and gave her the bottle of milk. "Use that," she said before plopping down back in her seat to finish her dinner.  
  
"Thank you Raven!" thanked Starfire. She held the bottle of milk in front of Robin's face. Immediately stopping his wails, Robin stared at the bottle of the white liquid. Then smiling happily, he opened his mouth so Starfire could put the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Robin remained silent and sucked on the bottle.  
  
The changeling, hybrid, and Tamaranian stared at the now silent baby. Then they stared at Raven, who continued to eat as if nothing happened.  
  
"How come it's the girls that get all the smarts?" Beastboy asked his titanium friend.  
  
Cyborg replied by shrugging again.  
  
nfeaogdaouhgdujhagouhaogeouahgoudhaughaduhoguhaehoguehaoughaegha  
  
"Jinx what's taking so long!?" whined Gizmo, sitting in front of the changing room and looking very bored. It was easy to tell who had decided to go off shopping to get some new clothes. And poor Gizmo was dragged into the whole thing, following Jinx to every clothing store.  
  
The super genius ran the events over his head. Jinx would go to a store, pick out some clothes, go into a room to change in, only to come out and put the clothing back. The midget's small legs weren't used to all this waking around (He was figuring that it wouldn't take so long as it was now). If Gizmo was able to, he would've used his trusty pack to make his mechanical spider legs appear or at least his wings. But again he figured that all this running around wasn't going to take so long, so he left his pack back at their hideout.  
  
Gizmo now wished that his other fellow graduate, Mammoth, was here. The big hairy member of their team wouldn't have any problems with all this running around. But alas, Mammoth had been busted by the Teen Titans and sent to jail when it was his turn to get some money. Gizmo was planning to break his friend out of jail one day though. Especially since Mammoth could carry the heavy shopping bags that Gizmo had to carry, which were filled with the clothing Jinx decided to buy.  
  
Taking a glance at the bags, the genius was actually having a hard time figuring out why the female species of humanity would even want to buy this much stuff (Hey I'm having trouble finding that out too, lol). And the boundless energy they had while shopping was unheard of. For once, the midget was confused. Maybe it was just something girls do to spend money when they have nothing else for it?  
  
Gizmo shook his head. It was all very confusing.  
  
He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a bag land on his head. Surprised, Gizmo rubbed his bald head. He looked to see what was thrown at him, and found it was just another bag of clothes.  
  
"Are we done yet?" he asked, seeing Jinx.  
  
"Not yet," replied the sorceress, smiling at the exhausted genius. "Now we got to get you some new clothes."  
  
Gizmo groaned. He was just thankful the day was almost over. But the ideas of what'll happen tomorrow were already haunting his thoughts.  
  
mfeoajgoeadgueaodugpaeugdjapigjdiajgeuhagdpiamgpdiamghdagouejapdigj  
  
"Where's he going to sleep?" asked Beastboy, who was playing a quick Halo game with Cyborg, wanting to beat his friend in that game and that the author is still obsessed with the best first person shooter of all.....that is until Halo 2 comes out.  
  
"Not in my room," replied Cyborg, ducking as a sniper rifle round flew over his head from Beastboy. "I'm afraid of what he'll do to my circuits while I'm sleeping."  
  
"Well he's not sleeping in my room." Beastboy swapped his now empty sniper rifle for an assault rifle that was lying on the ground before continuing. "He's not going to drool on my hair again."  
  
"And I don't think Raven's room is a.....baby room if you know what I mean." Cyborg pulled out his own assault rifle before him and Beastboy started shooting several rounds at each other, ducking behind boulders and hills to reload before popping out and firing again.  
  
"I wouldn't let you put him in my room anyway," said Raven, who was once again reading another horror novel.  
  
"Well that leaves Starfire. Yeah her room is perf-AH!"  
  
While he was talking, Beastboy ended up being blown up in the game. When he had gotten close, Cyborg had pulled out a rocket launcher and blew him up, making Cyborg the winner.  
  
"Woohoo! I beat ya BB!"  
  
"That rocket launcher is so cheap! Without it I bet you would lose!"  
  
"Don't be sad because I beat you BB."  
  
"I would not mind putting Robin in my room," said Starfire, breaking the argument that Beastboy and Cyborg had. Robin had been sitting on her lap the whole time, and had been watching the game Beastboy and Cyborg had been playing, giggling the whole time when either one of them were killed by the other.  
  
"Well that's settled," said Beastboy. Then turning to Cyborg he said, "I want a rematch right now!"  
  
"No way BB," replied Cyborg, standing up. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Beastboy cursed, but otherwise followed the hybrid out of the main room.  
  
And that's how the Tamaranian had gotten to where she was now.  
  
A certain baby's cries caused Starfire to open her eyes, awakening her from her sleep. Rubbing her tired eyes, she sat up in bed, her green eyes landing on a crib not too far away from her bed. Though it wasn't a very.....properly built crib. But what did you expect on such a short notice?  
  
Pushing the blankets off of her pink nightdress clad body, the beautiful red haired alien stood up from her bed before moving to the crib. Lying on the crib, also awake, the miniature boy wonder was now crying. His tiny hands were balled into fists and he waved them around as he continued to wail, tears running down his face.  
  
"What troubles you Robin?" Starfire asked. She scooped up the baby in her arms. Immediately, Robin halted his cries, though a few tears continued to escape from his blue eyes.  
  
Starfire cocked her head at him. She had never known what color eyes the leader of the Titans had, having hidden them behind that mask of his. But now, Starfire's green eyes were locked with his blue ones. Cradling Robin in her arms, she sat down on her bed. She rocked the little baby in her arms, something she had seen from one of the movies she had watched before.  
  
Robin's eyelids started to droop, the sandman having arrived to finish the job he had started. He let his head rest against Starfire's chest, his hands clutching to pieces of her nightdress, not wanting the one he liked to leave him.  
  
It was pretty ironic actually.  
  
Robin was the one that took care of the alien girl. When she had first came to Earth, she was alone, curious, and a little afraid of her new surroundings. It was Robin who had helped her out, helping her understand the customs of the planet. Even though Earth wasn't like Tamaran, it was starting to feel like a second home to Starfire. And the Titans were starting to feel like a second family to her.  
  
And now it was Starfire that was taking care of Robin.  
  
Starfire looked down at Robin again, who had finally fallen asleep and had his head against her chest. She would be lying if she had said she hadn't become attached to Robin. In truth, however, she had become quite attached to the boy wonder. He had, like before, really had taken care of her and helped her understand Earth. Despite how annoying it might be that Starfire asked so many questions and misunderstood many things about the customs of Earth, Robin answered her questions and helped her understand, almost as if he wanted to do nothing but help the Tamaranian. And, like Starfire getting attached to Robin, he had gotten attached to the alien girl as well.  
  
They both liked each other like best friends. But.....maybe there was a chance that they could become more then best friends. There were signs of that. The jealousy Starfire had when her sister, Blackfire, had always been dragging Robin away was one bit of evidence. But the pure evidence was during the whole Kitten episode, where Starfire revealed a side of herself no one ever thought possible was part of the kind, innocent, pure hearted girl. Yes, love can do strange things to someone.  
  
It was at this time did Starfire's eyelids started to droop as well, having become the target of the sandman who was now sprinkling sand over her eyes. She planted a light kiss on the sleeping Robin's forehead before lying down on her bed, sleeping with the baby Robin still held in her arms, who was now sleeping peacefully thanks to the warm presence of the Tamaranian to block the nightmares.  
  
genaogudaougjeoajgoudhaougheoahuogdhoaugeouahugodoagoehaoughaeou  
  
"Freedom!" Gizmo cried out, collapsing onto his bed. He had never felt so tired in his life. Not even fighting the Teen Titans could drain him as walking around to so many clothing stores with Jinx had been. And considering the genius didn't exactly get a lot of exercise, it would be no surprise that his legs would still not fully recover even after the nice rest he was hoping to get.  
  
"It wasn't that bad Gizmo," Jinx chided, not able to help but giggle at her fellow graduate's exhaustion.  
  
"Wasn't that bad!? Are you kidding me!?"  
  
Jinx only laughed, finding Gizmo's outburst to be hilarious. "Not my fault that you don't get out much."  
  
"How can you have this much energy? It isn't scientifically possible!"  
  
"Not all things have to be "scientifically possible" my short little friend."  
  
"I am not short," grumbled Gizmo. "I am just.....vertically challenged! Yeah that's it! One day I'll have a growth spurt and you'll be the short one!"  
  
Jinx only laughed again. She could always count on Gizmo to give her a good laugh. But even with all her cheeriness at the moment, the sandman had decided to come for the HIVE members and had already started sprinkling his magic sand over the lids of the sorceress. Jinx raised a hand to her mouth, trying to hide a yawn. She plopped down next to Gizmo on the bed, a tired smile on her face.  
  
"I have to admit though, it was fun," she said. "To actually get out of this dump and go somewhere to actually buy something without stealing anything."  
  
"Easy for you to say Jinx, you weren't the one carrying all those bags. And we used STOLEN money to pay for the clothes."  
  
"Still bought them."  
  
"But we still used stolen money to buy them. So in a way, we're still kind of stealing the clothes."  
  
Jinx rolled her eyes. It figures that the goggle head would always like to argue with her in these arguments. She suddenly yawned. And then, very out of character of her, she wrapped one arm around Gizmo's short form.  
  
"J-Jinx?" Gizmo asked, suddenly blushing at the action and how Jinx scooted closer to him.  
  
"We can go to a restaurant another day," the sorceress said, yawning as she closed her eyes. "But right now, sleep would be good."  
  
Gizmo could only nod, having no idea what to say. When he heard Jinx suddenly take deep slow breaths, could he guess that she had now just fallen asleep. Shrugging his shoulders, Gizmo wrapped one of his own arms around Jinx and soon joined her in dreamland as the sandman finished his work.  
  
And then the sandman disappeared, searching for other youngsters that needed his bag of sand to sleep.  
  
weagdouahgoueajogdijaogaeoughdahgpdahpuedajdghuepajdugpghuaheeagd  
  
Author's Note: Wow, this was a strange chapter. Lol, I actually got the whole Jinx/Gizmo idea from someone who had written a oneshot of Jinx and Gizmo. Can't remember who it was though. Oh well. Sure the two HIVE graduates are a bit.....out of character, but I hope you can overlook that. And don't worry, the humor will be back. Considering that in the next chapter, Starfire and Raven are going to go to the store to get some baby stuff, leaving Cyborg and Beastboy to take care of the baby Robin. How funny that's going to be. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Chaos Of Babysitting

Author's Note: I'm hooked on Diablo 2 again, lol. And I think a trip to the boardwalk is becoming an every Saturday thing. Anyway, here's the chapter that most of you have been waiting for. When Cyborg and Beastboy have to take care of the little Robin, what's going to happen? Well I know what happens since I wrote it. The only way you can know what happens is by reading this chapter.  
  
geanogujadougheouahgoudjaogjoeajgodjaougheapgjdpajgpdapigjeauhgdpaj  
  
"What!?" was the one thing Beastboy and Cyborg shouted when they heard the news.  
  
It seemed that Starfire and Raven were going out. The agenda for their time out was to get baby stuff, considering Robin didn't look like he was going to change back anytime soon. To prove it, Cyborg had did a scan on the infant to reveal that the particle beam that was fired from Gizmo's weapon made most of Robin's cells disappear, making him smaller in size. And it seemed the same beam killed off his brain cells as well, effectively shrinking the brain as well till Robin had nothing but.....baby thoughts we'll say. There were still traces of the radiation from the weapon on Robin that kept him in his infant form. Unfortunately, Cyborg wasn't able to get rid of the radiation fully, which means that Robin is still going to be stuck in baby form for a while until the radiation somehow.....deteriorated (And I always tried to sleep through science class, lol).  
  
But of course, there's always bad news with these things. It seems that the little Robin is going to be staying with Cyborg and Beastboy. This, of course, prompted the response from the two.  
  
"Take me with you!" Beastboy cried, clinging to Raven's leg. "Don't leave me with him! What if he drools on me again!? Or if I have to change his diaper again!?"  
  
"And what if he tries to kill me again!?" put in Cyborg, who was on his knees and pleading to the two females of the team.  
  
"Get.....off," Raven said, glaring at her green friend that continued to cling to her leg.  
  
"Sorry Ray," apologized Beastboy, letting go of her leg. But he dropped to his knees next to Cyborg.  
  
"We will not be gone long," assured Starfire, who had Robin sleeping in her arms.  
  
"Besides," continued Raven, "he's sleeping. He can't cause any damage while he's sleeping now can he?"  
  
"But what if he does wake up?" asked Beastboy, the idea of going through the horror from before haunting him.  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
"Why can't you take him with you?" asked Cyborg.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "And run into Gizmo or someone else that doesn't exactly like us? Even if they don't figure out its Robin, are we supposed to take care of him and fight at the same time?"  
  
Neither Beastboy or Cyborg were able to reply to Raven's explanation. She had them beat.  
  
"Good." Taking Robin from Starfire's arms, Raven put him in Beastboy's arm. "We'll be back soon."  
  
And with a shut of the door, Raven and Starfire left Cyborg and Beastboy with the little demon that's about to be awaken.  
  
gnoeuahgoudajhgoehaoghpdagjeagdahgueahpghdaguhadpoughpadhguadhgp  
  
"Do you think that they will be okay?" asked Starfire, taking a few worried glances at the tower.  
  
"We have a human that's half machine along with a changeling," replied Raven. "They'll be fine."  
  
Oh how Raven is going to be proven wrong.  
  
enbaoguhadoughoeahgoudhajpgdhaugejapjgpdajgpeaugdajhpgiheuaghdpuah  
  
"I'm not changing his diaper," informed Beastboy, who was standing far away from the sleeping Robin, who was lying on a couch.  
  
"As long as you keep him away from the weights," replied Cyborg, who was also standing far away from the sleeping demon. "If you do that, I'll do the diapers for you."  
  
"Deal." Beastboy and Cyborg shook on it before turning back to Robin.  
  
Only to find that he disappeared.  
  
"Uh oh," they both said. And they were soon running around the room, flipping over furniture and even looking behind the large TV. All that mattered was that they find their miniaturized leader.  
  
"Hey Robin you in there?" Cyborg question, poking his head inside a cookie jar.  
  
"This is not good," said Beastboy, looking inside the fridge filled with their famous blue furry food. "We keep our eyes off him for five seconds and he disappears."  
  
"Some good way to start our babysitting career."  
  
"I never even wanted to do babysitting! When I find Gizmo I'll turn him into a cat toy for shrinking Robin and us getting all this trouble!"  
  
"As long as I get a crack at him first."  
  
This time it was Beastboy to say "deal" as they continued to search, not bothering to shake on their deal. About five seconds later, it was our titanium friend Cyborg that noticed an open door they hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Hey Beastboy.....does that door lead to the roof?"  
  
Beastboy popped out of one of the cabinets as a possum before turning into his human form and taking a look at the door. "Yeah that leads to the roof. What about it?" His brain clicked. "Uh oh!"  
  
"Yeah uh oh!"  
  
Now it was a mad dash through the door and up the stairs as Beastboy and Cyborg had this feeling of dread. That feeling of dread only increased when they noticed that the door at the top of the stairs was also open. Busting the door further open so they could get through, the two Titans soon found themselves at the top of the Titan's Tower.  
  
Not even pausing in their ascent, they immediately ran around the roof, looking everywhere for their leader. Finally, they peered over the edge of the tower, wondering if Robin had met his fate by falling off of the really really really really really really really really high tower.  
  
"You think he fell off?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"I don't see him," replied Cyborg. Increasing his magnification on his red eye, Cyborg was able to see the ground, despite how high he was. "He could've fallen in one of the trees."  
  
"You think we got lucky and he learned how to fly?"  
  
"Maybe he was small enough for the winds to carry him to the ground or something."  
  
Even though these ideas were ridiculous, they were the only things that brought hope to the two. Fortunately for them, Robin was alive and well. Unfortunately, however, they were going to get hurt in a matter of about.....one minute, from the top of the tower to the bottom.  
  
1:00  
  
Robin's small black haired head peeked out from behind the open door. Turning his head this way and that, he soon spotted Cyborg and Beastboy. With a smile creeping onto his face, he started to crawl towards them.  
  
55  
  
"Did you check by those bushes?" asked Beastboy, pointing to the small green bushes he can barely make out.  
  
"I already checked those."  
  
"What about that other tree?"  
  
"Can't see him, the leaves are blocking my vision."  
  
46  
  
Robin continued to crawl towards the two. Even though he had no idea, he was going to cause his friends pain very soon. And it was whether the surrounding shadows, someone could mistake the baby's innocent smile for a demonic grin.  
  
39  
  
"Hey I see something moving!" Beastboy exclaimed, pointing at something he could see moving.  
  
"Where?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"There!"  
26  
"That's a crab!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Well it must be a big crab if I'm able to see it from up here. Was the tower always this high?"  
  
"I don't know! Hey wait I see something else!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Both Beastboy and Cyborg leaned over the edge of tower, looking down to see what it was that Cyborg spotted.  
  
17  
  
Robin stopped, staring at the Cyborg and Beastboy's backs. Crawling over to Cyborg, he got up on his feet. Wobbling, Robin fell forward and knocked into Cyborg from behind.  
  
Unfortunately for Cyborg, he was leaning wwwaaayyy to far from the edge of the tower. And with Robin knocking him from behind, it was enough to make the half human, half machine, fall forward. And unfortunately again, Cyborg started flailing his arms and ended up knocking the changeling over as well.  
  
They both fell screaming.  
  
5  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
0  
  
THUD  
  
enagrpaijgdagadgndajgnpeiajgdpjapgjepajgeuahgpurjapghrauhrjgrpajgprauh  
  
Starfire tore her gaze away from a rattle hanging from side of the store when a noise reached her ears. Looking through the window of the store, the Tamaranian watched as an ambulance drove down the road. She blinked her green eyes as she watched it drive past the store. The alien remembered seeing such vehicles being present at fires with the fire engines and even times when people were hurt and they were drove off in those things.  
  
Starfire cocked her head, staring with curiosity at where the ambulance had went. And that curiosity soon turned to worry as she thought of her friends back at the tower.  
  
"You shouldn't worry Starfire," Raven spoke up, seeing her worried look on her friend's face. "Cyborg doesn't need a hospital for obvious reasons, and if Beastboy ever got hurt, Cyborg could always take care of him. Besides, how can an ambulance get to the tower? Our home is on an island if you've forgotten."  
  
Starfire nodded, but couldn't help but still have that feeling of worry.  
  
naougeaoughoduahgeuhaoughadpgeaughpeaigjeaphgaghudhaougheaogheao  
  
"You okay BB?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay," replied Beastboy, feeling a bruise forming on the top of his head. "Your titanium body broke my fall."  
  
"Glad I could help," Cyborg grumbled. The good thing about having half of your body made of titanium is that you can survive a fall like the one the two Titans took. And even though Cyborg's body wasn't exactly soft for Beastboy to fall on, it was enough to keep the changeling alive.  
  
"The tower seemed a lot less of a drop when I was looking at it." Beastboy hopped off of Cyborg, dusting himself off.  
  
"I feel like I just got stomped by Atlas." Cyborg checked the systems in his body. Everything looked okay, except something was knocked out of place in his right leg. He was going to need to repair that, but after they found Robin.  
  
Though Cyborg and Beastboy had went up through the Tower again, it would've been a lot faster to have Beastboy turned into something that flies and carry Cyborg up with him. But it's hard to think under pressure, and after falling from a really high tower can cause you to lose a lot of brain cells. Either way, the two Titans were able to make it to the roof of the tower once again.  
  
And saw Robin crawling on the edge of the tower.  
  
"ROBIN!!!"  
  
Immediately the two ran towards Robin. Hopefully they would be able to get to Robin before the boy wonder decided to crawl off the roof and perform the same stunt that Cyborg and Beastboy did.  
  
However, it was not Robin who was going to get hurt.  
  
Remember Cyborg's leg? The one that got damaged? Well.....that's going to be the cause of pain they're going to feel again.  
  
The blue hue in Cyborg's right leg suddenly turned black, like his body would do when his power cells would die. Of course, this meant all power in his leg was gone, and Cyborg ended up falling forward. Unfortunately, he ended up falling on Beastboy and they were already so close to the edge of the tower that.....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
THUD  
  
Our leader of the Teen Titans looked down at where his normal sized friends had fallen. Robin giggled, and if you listened closely, you can barely hear the small demonic laughter mixed into the child's innocent laughter.  
  
But I'm sure that's just your imagination.  
  
euaghaodhoueahgdhapgueahgpeahpugferahgpehapghaeughpeaghurhapghuea  
  
The blare of an ambulance caused Starfire to, once again, look away from the items she was inspecting and watch as a second ambulance went past the store once again.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," Raven said, having heard the ambulance as well.  
  
But Starfire couldn't help notice the slight tinge of uncertainty in her friend's voice.  
  
gebiyghhaeoughdoajgoueaoughouhaeouhgoeaoughouadhgoeuahgoueahgoua  
  
"I'm never going to stand on top of another tall building again," promised Beastboy as him and Cyborg climbed down the stairs and went into the main room. Of course, they immediately bolted the door shut.  
  
It was after the second time they had fallen did Beastboy remember that he could fly. Probably because he had his sense knocked back into him when he and Cyborg fell a second time. So, turning into a certain prehistoric bird, Beastboy was able to fly to the roof of the tower, carrying Cyborg as well. He circled around the roof of the tower a few times, and they both looked to see if they can find the baby Robin.  
  
They didn't find him. And not wanting to be anywhere on the roof again, they had immediately climbed down the stairs and were now in the main room once again.  
  
"He can't cause any damage while he's sleeping now can he?" Beastboy mimicked, saying the same thing Raven had said. "Well he's not asleep now. And he's sure causing a lot of damage."  
  
"No kidding," agreed Cyborg. "Next time, THEY can stay home and take care of Robin."  
  
"Even though they have an advantage since I think Robin likes Starfire."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Both Cyborg and Beastboy walked out of the main room and went through one of the many corridors.  
  
"What room should we start searching first?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. As long as we find him before he causes more damage-hey there he is!"  
  
Yep, there was Robin. The little *coughdemoncough* baby was sitting on top of a shelf in the hallway. And right now his gaze was fixed on a panel on the side of the wall. Cocking his head, Robin raised a hand to press a big red button on the panel.  
  
"Hey Robin, there you are!" Beastboy started making his way towards the boy wonder, smiling that the torment was about to end.  
  
"Beastboy freeze!" Cyborg suddenly warned.  
  
"Wha-woah!" Beastboy froze, as several red sensor laser beams shot from the walls and were soon all over the hallway, side by side and crisscrossed after Robin pushed the red button. Beastboy stared wide eyed at the beams. One beam was an inch from his neck, and several others were crisscrossed between his legs, with another near his armpit, and yet another at his right side. "Cyborg.....what is this?" Beastboy didn't turn to face Cyborg, in fear of hitting one of the beams if he turned his head.  
  
"Keep your voice down," Cyborg whispered to him. He was in the same position as Beastboy. Cyborg was standing with his right leg, his left leg raised with several beams surrounding it. His head was cocked to the side, where a beam would've hit his head if he hadn't cocked it, and.....yeah he's surrounded in red laser beams.  
  
"What is this?" Beastboy asked, though this time he whispered.  
  
"A new defense mechanism I was working on. Ever since the HIVE took over the tower, I went to work on trying to make a defense network to help us from invaders so it wouldn't happen again. I was working on it in a hallway....."  
  
"And this is the hallway you were working it on," finished Beastboy. "Just our luck. I got my hair drooled on, fell from the tower twice, and now this. What can possibly go wrong!?"  
  
"Keep your voice down," hissed Cyborg.  
  
A section of the ceiling opened up, and a small sonic cannon appeared. It swiveled around until it faced Beastboy. The said changeling just stared with horror at the cannon, and the only thing he heard was the pounding of his heart.  
  
One.....two.....three. It was after the fifth heartbeat did Beastboy realize that he hadn't got blasted yet. The sonic cannon stayed where it was, the barrel pointed at the green Titan. Beastboy waited a moment before speaking again.  
  
"So.....is there any other way to shut this off Cy?"  
  
"Nope. I never got the chance to make a voice deactivation for this defense."  
  
".....How many sonic cannons did you make for this thing?"  
  
"Six."  
  
Beastboy gulped. One of those six sonic cannons were pointed right at him. If one of them even touched one of the sensors.....they probably will need an ambulance in the end. "Maybe I can chance into something small and sneak through the network."  
  
"Won't work," replied Cyborg. "Once the defense network has been activated, any movement will be detected and activate the sonic cannons. All we can do is whisper to each other."  
  
"Oh that's just perfect. You thought everything for this thing except an off switch that we can actually use."  
  
"Don't worry, Starfire and Raven should be back soon."  
  
gnaeoughdaoughoaegodajgpieajpgeuahjgpedahngeaughejapgheapugheaphg  
  
"None of those emergency vehicles have gone by Raven," informed Starfire, her worry decreasing.  
  
"Just what I thought."  
  
"Maybe we can go to the other store and see if we can get something else."  
  
"Sure Star."  
  
geaouhdouaogeunaudghgoueajgeuhaogheagouehaogeuangoeaguhaeghueoag  
  
Robin just sat on the shelf, staring at Beastboy and Cyborg, as if waiting for them to make a mistake and activate the six sonic cannons. Of course, when that happened, he would erupt in giggles at their pain. Such a sweet little thing isn't he? What was freaky, is that thirty minutes has gone by and Robin just stared the whole time.  
  
"Cyborg," whispered Beastboy.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They're not coming back anytime soon are they?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Beastboy sighed. He wasn't sure if Cyborg can get numb, but he sure was. He couldn't feel his legs, and he was starting to lose the feeling in his neck. And not only that, he was starting to have a need to go to the bathroom. This was definitely the worse day of his life.  
  
"I can't feel my legs," Beastboy whimpered.  
  
"You know, there's a funny thing about my leg."  
  
"Oh no....."  
  
Using whatever remaining control he had in his neck, Beastboy turned his head ever so slowly. He stopped breathing when he noticed that the blue hue in Cyborg's right leg was starting to turn black again.  
  
"We're gonna die."  
  
And that was the final thing Beastboy was able to say. Because soon, the power left Cyborg's right leg again and he ended up falling. And of course, he passed through several laser sensors. Immediately, an alarm blared and the five remaining sonic cannons popped out to join the sixth one that had still been pointed at Beastboy.  
  
"RUN!!!" Cyborg cried, running with his left leg while dragging his right leg. Beastboy was already running, but was tripping several times because of his numb legs.  
  
The sonic cannons glowed.....and fired.  
  
enaougeaougheaougjdaoughaepgeaphguehapgeahgpeaghaepghepahgeuagdp  
  
You know what the funny thing is about buildings? The roof isn't the only way someone can fall the very far distance to the ground.  
  
And two figures breaking through a window of the Titan's Tower with blasts of sonic cannons trailing behind them as they fell to the ground proved it.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
THUD  
  
After the loud thud, there was a giggle that followed.  
  
wfaohugheaoguehaogdhaoughagueapgdapugheaghpaeughapeghpaeuhgpaeg  
  
A third ambulance drove through the concrete road of the city. Of course, the vehicle's siren caught the attention of a certain red haired and green eyed alien girl. Poking her head from the door, Starfire watched the ambulance drive away. She turned her head and saw that Raven was standing next to her, watching the ambulance leave.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to the tower," suggested Raven.  
  
Starfire nodded.  
  
gneaougheaoughdapgehaughaepgheuahgueahgpdiagjuehaguaheghaeugheagh  
  
Dropping the bags, the two female Titans could only stare. The several imprints of bodies on the ground outside was bad. And the broken window was also bad. And unfortunately, this little scene proved that all hell broke lose during the time Starfire and Raven had left.  
  
Where to start? The door that would lead to the stairs that would lead to the roof was bolted shut for one. Cabinets and shelves were opened and furniture was turned over. Oh yes, and several holes were blasted through the walls, ceiling, and the floor caught Starfire and Raven's attention.  
  
The bodies of Cyborg and Beastboy sprawled on a couch that hadn't been turned over. Smoke still trailed from their bodies, and it seemed that Cyborg was missing a leg, a right leg to be exact. Beastboy had several bruises on his body with torn clothing. Next to the couch, a crib was next to it. The little sight of several chains and locks around the crib didn't go unnoticed.  
  
And Robin was sound asleep in the crib, as if nothing had happened to him.  
  
"Oh my," Starfire was only able to say.  
  
Raven could only nod. "Maybe.....we should've taken Robin with us."  
  
fbuafheaoiugheagheauoghoudanguhaeoguheaohgoeahgoueahoughaeuoghaeo  
  
Author's Note: Lol, I had a lot more fun writing this then you think. And this was a long chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. I might make another chapter with more chaos, but I'm not sure. Anyway, review please! 


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Alive!

Author's Note: Okay, before I start this thing, there's a few things I need to say.  
  
1. This chapter is very short. This is only here to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten this fic, and that I'm not dead.  
  
2. Don't review and just tell me something like "OMG REVIEW ALREADY". That does not make me write a chapter faster. All it does is make me not want to do this faster. So stop doing that, it's not helping. And it's just plain annoying,  
  
3. I assure you that I will get my fics done. With school suddenly preparing us for the finals, and me being cooked in the building because of summer, it gets harder for me to do these chapters. So be patient.  
  
Now with that said, read the fic.  
  
nfodahfpoadjgpidasjhgidahguposdhgpoudahpgfidapughousdhgpahgpudahpo  
  
"He's evil I tell you!" shouted Beastboy, as Starfire applied a bandage to his forehead. "Evil! Do you have any idea what he did to us!?"  
  
It has been a day since that incident. And now that Beastboy and Cyborg were finally awake, they were now able to heal their various injuries. Starfire and Raven had done the little repairs needed to fix up the Titans Tower. Now they just needed to take care of the boys that had been at the end of the pain Robin gave them.  
  
"I am not babysitting him again!" said Cyborg, as he attached a new right leg to his body. "How about we just send him to Slade!? That way he can take him down single handedly!"  
  
"Will you quit your whining?" asked Raven, who was sitting on a couch as she watched the three Titans. "Robin's just a baby. How could he have caused this much damage? I say that it's your clumsiness."  
  
"Oh yeah sure it was," said Beastboy sarcastically. "Just tell yourself that when you're stuck with babysitting him next time."  
  
The him in question was taking another nap. Though Cyborg and Beastboy had put up an argument about it, Starfire was able to convince them to remove the chains and locks from Robin's crib. They didn't give up that easily though. Raven had actually caught the two trying to chain Robin's leg to one of the bars of the crib a half an hour ago. With their plans having been foiled, all the two male Titans could do was allow "nurse" Starfire to help them with their injuries.  
  
"Ow!" cried Beastboy as Starfire applied an ointment to a burn on his arm.  
  
"I am sorry Beastboy," apologized Starfire. "But this will help you heal. I made it from a Tamaranian recipe I remembered." As she smiled, Beastboy only paled.  
  
For as long as the Titans knew the alien girl, about everything she made wasn't exactly good to them. Like the pudding of sadness for example. And, as Beastboy felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he wondered if this ointment would kill him instead of help him.  
  
Nonetheless, Beastboy allowed Starfire to continue to apply the ointment, holding in his cries of pain.  
  
abgoduahgoudahpgdahughosdughdahpgfidsghauoghdpashguodahpgdihsugh  
  
"No!" protested Gizmo, his arms crossed over his chest. "I am not wearing that!"  
  
Jinx blinked at her midget friend. Held in her hands were some simple khaki shorts and a red t-shirt, something that she had picked up.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" she asked, wondering why Gizmo had turned down her choice of clothing. "Need a hat to hide that head of yours?"  
  
"Why do I have to wear that? Why can't I wear what I normally where?"  
  
"Because your regular clothing are kind of dirty, torn, and stinky. Besides, we're going to a restaurant. You're supposed to look nice at them."  
  
"I am not wearing those. They're too big anyway."  
  
"Come on Gizmo. We're actually going to a restaurant for a change. What's so bad about dressing up for just once?"  
  
"I am not some kind snot munching model! I don't want to dress up!"  
  
"Please Gizmo?"  
  
What happened next, Gizmo didn't understand. Even if he would study for the rest of his life how the event happened, he wouldn't have figured it out.  
  
Then again, no male has ever figured it out before.  
  
Jinx's eyes suddenly became all pleading look, as if looking like a sad little puppy (Yeah, I'm making her wwwaaayyy too much OOC aren't I?). Gizmo stared right at her, a mistake that he will soon see was a wrong move. For once, the stubborn genius couldn't stand the look that Jinx was giving him.  
  
".....Do I really have to?" he asked.  
  
She only stared at him with that look.  
  
"Okay okay fine! I'll wear the stupid thing! Just stop with that look!"  
  
Smiling triumphantly, Jinx dropped the clothing on the midget. "I knew you would see it my way Gizmo."  
  
Gizmo grumbled to himself. "As long as I won't have to wear this anymore after this."  
  
"That's a good Gizmo," said Jinx, patting his bald head.  
  
Gizmo scowled and slapped her hand away. How he hated the sorceress. And yet, he still couldn't help but consider her to be his friend.  
  
andofuahgoadhgdigpdjagpudhasgpdajhgoudahgdaspgdaugsdoghadoughsdpu  
  
Having snuck out while no one was looking, Robin was now crawling through the halls of the Titans Tower once again. A destination was already embedded in the infant's young mind.  
  
Once he had visited this room before. And now, he wanted to explore it some more. And with the owner of the room now not in it, he was free to explore.  
  
Crawling around a corner, Robin found his destination.  
  
If the door had been closed, he wouldn't have been able to have entered. But either the owner had been tired, or just plain didn't care, the door was open by just a crack.  
  
Poking his head through the door, Robin easily pushed the door open just enough to crawl through. It was dark in the room, but Robin didn't really care. Despite being a baby, he wasn't afraid of the dark. Though, some of the readers probably think that our baby Robin is a little demon born from the very darkness.  
  
There were several gothic-type belongings in the room. But it only caused the miniaturized leader of the Titan to smile and giggle. Basically anything gothic or demonic like things would amuse him.  
  
Something on the floor caught the baby's attention. Turning to it, Robin crawled forward.  
  
It was a mirror. A simple mirror. Though a bit.....scary looking, it was just an ordinary mirror.  
  
But we know better.  
  
Robin grabbed the mirror with his small hands and pulled it to him. The infant cocked his head at the mirror, staring into the glass surface.  
  
And some red eyes suddenly stared back at him from the mirror.  
  
angouadhgoadghppdahgpdahpghadpighpsdihgdahgpiadpghapdghadghpdiah  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I apologize for the very short chapter. I promise that there will never be a chapter this short again in this fic. Hope you don't flame because of it o.O Like I said, it may take me time to get another chapter up, but I will finish this. 


	6. Chapter 5: Robin And The Ravens

Author's Note: Yeah, I haven't been working on this fic for a while o. Sorry, but I've been working on a fic that I'm, basically, more inspired to do besides this fic. And just in case you were wondering, I'll be starting Love in War once again after I'm done with this fic. Don't worry, there's only one more chapter to this fic after this one.  
  
fndoanfoadhfoadhfdpaighadughadifjdpiajgpdahgpudaghapdgpdajfpdajgidjap  
  
They thought that he had been cleansed from her mind, but that didn't happen. They thought that he had gone away and would never return, but they were wrong. They thought that she had gotten rid of him, defeated him for good, that they would no longer have to worry about him.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
He had only been waiting, planning. With his powers suppressed and knowing that he could do nothing against the one who had defeated him without a plan.....he had to wait.  
  
But now his waiting was over. It would pay off, and now he would have his revenge.  
  
Something dwelled within Raven's mind. Something that people feared. Something powerful.  
  
Pure evil. Trigon.  
  
Having lost the battle against Raven, Trigon had been suppressed within her mind. He wasn't as powerful as he had been when he fought her. He had been weakened.  
  
Raven stood within the darkness of her mind. No.....not Raven. Instead of blue, this Raven wore a red cloak. And four red eyes glared angrily at the shadows surrounding it.  
  
He would get his revenge. He would do it. He would make Raven pay. She'll pay for what she did to him!  
  
It had taken time. He needed to wait for an opportunity. Not that easy when all you could do was stand and glare at the darkness.  
  
But his opportunity had appeared.  
  
While he waited, he had been able to recover some of his power. And it was enough for what he now had in mind. And this child would be the key.  
  
Though it was more of wishful thinking at the time, Trigon had hoped that someone would be able to get close enough to Raven's mirror so that he can snatch them here. He had done it with Beastboy and Cyborg. But he had more in mind.  
  
He would escape, escape Raven's mind. He would get out of this prison that his own daughter had placed him in. And he would make sure to imprison her into a dimension where only nightmares dwelled.  
  
It was a simple plan. With his recovered powers, he would be able to possess the child he was able to snatch. He would be able to use the child to escape Raven's mind.  
  
Once outside, he would be free of the mental bonds that Raven used to keep his powers suppressed. He would be able to reach his full power once again. He could then win, destroy everything and everyone that opposed him.  
  
Raven would be no match for him then, once he had gathered the power he needed to defeat her. Neither would her friends. He would be unstoppable. He would not be fighting in her mind, her own turf. He would be able to fight her on equal grounds. And he would win.  
  
Trigon chuckled, an evil chuckle that resounded within the darkness. All was according to plan.  
  
Grinning evilly, he turned to the one that would be his key to victory.  
  
And a scream of rage ended up resounding in the darkness.  
  
agndouagndpaigjdpaijgfpadjgpiadjpigpfdfkdiajgpdiajgfpidkapgjdgijdapigkdi  
  
There was another Raven that was enjoying her time. But then again, she was always enjoying stuff.  
  
Happy Raven ran through the fields of flowers in her own part of Raven's mind. Her pink cloak whished through the air as she ran, her arms outstretched as she pretended to be a plane. Even tried to make the sounds of a plane. A smile that never seemed to disappear was spread across her face.  
  
A laugh caused Happy Raven to stop.  
  
She looked down to find wide innocent blue eyes looking up at her from within the concealment of the flowers. Kneeling down, she parted the flowers to see what was hidden.  
  
"A baby!" she suddenly cried out excitedly, giggling when she saw the owner of the blue eyes.  
  
Robin looked up at her, a smile matching her own. At Happy Raven's giggle, he giggled as well. Smiling from ear to ear, Happy Raven picked up the miniature Teen Titan. Robin's giggles turned into laughter when she tossed him into the air and caught him when he came down.  
  
"It's great to have a visitor!" she said happily. "Especially a baby! I don't get many visitors here."  
  
Robin burst into another fit of laughter as Happy Raven tickled him.  
  
"Wanna pretend to be an airplane?"  
  
Her answer was more giggles. She took that as a yes and placed Robin on her shoulders before running around in circles again, making airplane sounds as Robin laughed.  
  
fnaoufhjaohfoadhgpadghdajfidajfpidjapifjeahgdajgfpdijafdmagfiadgjdaghap  
  
Raven knew she felt this before.  
  
She felt a chill go down her spine. Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly felt annoyed...almost angry.  
  
And then it disappeared. Before she knew it, the Titan found herself laughing. Eyes widening, she put her hands over her mouth.  
  
She remembered this now. This was exactly what happened before, when Trigon had tried to take over her in her own mind. Was that happening again? Is Trigon trying to take over?  
  
But how could he? She had buried him deep within her mind. He shouldn't be able to make any trouble. She had even made sure that his powers had been weakened.  
  
Also...why did she laugh? She never laughs. The only time she did laugh was when Beastboy and Cyborg had been pulled into her mind and met up with Happy Raven.  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
Raven's eyes suddenly widened. A dark portal opened up under Raven's feet and she allowed herself to get pulled in. There was a moment of darkness before Raven felt the floor of her room under her feet.  
  
She immediately saw the open door of her room, making her more concerned. She spotted her mirror lying a foot away from her feet next. Kneeling down, she picked up the mirror and held it up to her face.  
  
Time to have a little visit into her mind.  
  
anghaouhnjeapgdjapigjeapijgdpajfgidjnapigjpiadkjgpijadpigjdipajgdpikjspig  
  
Happy Raven laughed as she continued to run around in circles, Robin squealing with happiness upon his perch on her shoulders. The happy side of Raven didn't have so much fun in her life. Sure, Beastboy had been fun to fool around with. But this baby Robin was much better.  
  
Giggling, Robin suddenly pulled on Raven's hood, causing it to cover her eyes.  
  
"Robin I can't see!" Happy Raven cried, as she continued to run around, though not sure where she was going.  
  
Robin continued to laugh, not releasing her hood. Raising her hands, Happy Raven found the child's hands and pushed them away from her hood. Now able to see, Happy Raven looked up.  
  
THUD  
  
And ran right into a tree.  
  
agnoadungoudangdnapisnpianfpdianpfindspigndpiamfpdiafpdjapifjdpagjfps  
  
How he hated venturing in this part of her mind.  
  
Within the flowers that marked Happy Raven's domain, a dark shadow suddenly formed. The shadow quickly morphed into a figure, a dark cloak hiding his face. Four red eyes suddenly opened from within the shadows of his hood.  
  
Glaring at all the flowers surrounding him, Trigon quickly looked around. He hated coming here. And he wanted to get out of here real quick. All these flowers were making him sick. He could even swear that one of the petals from a pink flower was starting to burn his leg.  
  
He saw something at a plain grassy area. Taking quick strides, he made it out of the flowers, satisfied that none of the damn petals were burning him anymore. Probably a mental safety measure Raven had put in her mind to irritate him.  
  
Now able to search without being distracted, Trigon looked down at the body.  
  
Swirly eyes stared up at him, belonging to Happy Raven. Trigon raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the Raven had a red mark on her forehead, looking like she had crashed into something. Trigon glanced at the tree to his right. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at Happy Raven.  
  
He felt traces of his pawn here. Robin had been here. And now he was gone.  
  
Growling, Trigon tried to sense which way Robin went. A dark portal appeared under his feet and he quickly sunk under it.  
  
And right when that portal disappeared, another appeared to replace it. Raven hovered out of that one.  
  
The teen looked around, assessing the scene. It was obvious by all the flowers and the bright blue sky that this was the domain of Happy Raven. Raven twitched her eyebrow when she noticed this. It wasn't hard to figure out that this happy scene was what Raven usually tried to avoid.  
  
But one problem. Where was the Raven that was supposed to be here?  
  
Raven took a step forward...and stopped when she stepped on something, causing her to look down.  
  
Ah...there she was.  
  
Removing her foot from Happy Raven's face, Raven looked down at her cheerful counterpart. Though the swirly eyes gave the hint that she was a bit...knocked out, the smile was still etched on the Raven's face. Even knocked out she always seemed to remain happy.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Raven looked around, trying to see if there had been a certain someone that caused the events that led to Happy Raven going off to la la land.  
  
If this was any other day, she would've thought that her counter part had tripped and fell, maybe colliding into something. But...this wasn't any other day.  
  
For some reason, a certain black haired toddler came to Raven's mind as she looked down at Happy Raven. With the ruckus the miniature Robin made, from the dirty diaper, to the crispy and beaten up bodies of Beastboy and Cyborg, it wasn't exactly hard to believe that a certain child had been the cause of this. Unfortunately, that child didn't seem to be here.  
  
Sighing, the portal appeared under Raven's feet and she fell into it. This was going to be harder then she thought.  
  
sgnoduinapgjfsdpijgdpiajgnjreouangdpjpiejapgjdpijgidajfpdjaigjdpaijgidpajg  
  
"Okay this is how you do it," said Brave Raven, taking one of the small weights that were on the rack. "You take one of these and lift your arm up and down." To show her audience, she lifted the dumbbell up and down.  
  
Her "audience" giggled.  
  
"Good, now you try." Placing the weight on the ground, Brave Raven stood back.  
  
Baby Robin crawled forward, the ability to walk on two legs he did not possess. Robin looked at the weight. Wrapping his tiny hands around it, the chibified leader pulled on it. Of course, with how tiny he was, he wasn't very successful.  
  
Having left Happy Raven's domain, Robin had found himself crawling into a weight room. He took a few interested looks at all the equipment and some stuffed dummies hung around the room. It was a few minutes later did Brave Raven appear. Obviously, this was her domain.  
  
Having found him, she decided to teach him the ropes of simple weight training. Just because he turned into a baby didn't mean he should slack off in his training.  
  
"Maybe we should try a lighter weight," said Brave Raven.  
  
Robin followed the Raven as she went to the rack that held the several weights. The baby stared up at all the weights. Using the rack for support, Robin used it to stand up on two legs. As Brave Raven looked at all the weights, testing to see how heavy they were, Robin reached forward and grabbed one of the weights.  
  
The leader of the Titans pulled on the weight. At first, he wasn't very successful. But then, the weight started to slide off. Smiling, Robin continued to pull, wanting to complete this task.  
  
The weight slid down more...and more. That's right...just a little more...  
  
"Ow!" Brave Raven suddenly cried, feeling the weight that Robin was pulling on suddenly fall and smash her foot.  
  
Brave Raven hopped on one foot, clutching her crushed one. Unfortunately, that caused her to drop the weight that she had held in her other hand. And...unfortunately...it landed on her other foot. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"  
  
With both of her feet crushed, Brave Raven found herself falling forward. And...she ended up falling onto the rack of weights.  
  
Falling onto the rack, Brave Raven fell to the floor, groaning in pain. And just when you think it couldn't get any worse...it did. The several weights that were on the rack suddenly slid off. Each one fell onto Brave Raven.  
  
With a final groan, Brave Raven was soon knocked out, soon having the swirly eyes as Happy Raven had. And Robin crawled off, going to find a new victim.  
  
fsnaopfndapghpdajgpdjapfdjpaghnpdjhagpijdapigjpidajgfpdjafjdaghodaughg  
  
Somewhere in Raven's mind, another Raven was up and about. Though...not exactly energetic.  
  
Sighing, Timid Raven walked through the maze that was her domain. She clutched her cloak, almost giving herself the impression that she was nothing more then a miserable girl that would be found wandering the streets of cities. She sure did seem miserable, almost as if she was afraid of the world.  
  
Stopping, Timid Raven sat on the ground, her back leaning against the maze wall. She sighed again, feeling lonely like she always had.  
  
She suddenly blinked when she spotted a shadow.  
  
Looking up, her eyes met the ones of a small child. She blinked in surprise. No one would enter her domain. The other Ravens would just stay in their parts of Raven's mind. Sure, Raven herself would sometimes enter her own mind to meditate, but other then that, no one would come. Not since Beastboy and Cyborg anyway.  
  
Not sure what to do, Timid Raven tried to smile weakly at the baby. "Hello..."  
  
Baby Robin grinned.  
  
nfoduajgpdjagdjapifjdpaijkgpdjagpidpagndpiajpfijdpagjdpiajgdjagsdjapigjdg  
  
Raven held a hand to her head, groaning as she walked through the maze that Timid Raven usually patrolled.  
  
The dark Titan had found Brave Raven in her domain. The many weights that were piled on the Raven was evidence enough that Robin had been there.  
  
Looks like Robin was becoming quite troublesome. Though she was being proven wrong that clumsiness hadn't been the cause of Cyborg's and Beastboy's injuries, Raven was still too stubborn to admit, even to herself, that she had been wrong about Robin. Either way, she still had to find him before something else happe-  
  
A scream suddenly broke the silence, causing Raven to immediately stop. Turning to where she heard the scream, Raven quickly started running down the maze towards the source.  
  
"Why are you attacking me!?" a voice suddenly shrieked. "What are you doing!? What did I do to you!?"  
  
Raven already knew who it was by the voice. Turning a corner, she soon spotted the owner. Her eyes widened at the scene.  
  
Timid Raven was in tears, the droplets of liquid falling from her eyes like a waterfall and splashing to the ground. Her tormentor was on her head, gnawing on it as he started to drool. Poor Timid Raven continued to cry.  
  
Raven was only able to stare, not exactly grasping what was going on. Though it was happening right in front of her, a few seconds passed as Raven's mind took in the information on what was going on. There was another few seconds that her mind used to process said information. And then there was another second before she finally acted.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
Running forward, Raven quickly grabbed the baby Titan. She pulled, hoping to get him off. But Robin refused to let go that easily, and even resorted to gripping Timid Raven's lilac hair in his small hands to stay on. Timid Raven soon cried in pain as all the pulling was starting to lead to the hair that Robin gripped to be pulled as well.  
  
Finally, with one more pull, it was Timid Raven's hair that gave out in the end. She quickly crawled away as Raven stepped back, Robin in her arms. The said baby was giggling madly, waving strands of lilac hair in his hands.  
  
Raven looked down at the small leader of the Titans. "How about we get out of here?"  
  
Robin only giggled.  
  
faoijgdpajgidjapfidjaifjdpajfpidjapifdjpiasjpfjaijdfpijagdaougjdapigjdpagjdi  
  
A roar filled with rage tore through the deep, dark parts of Raven's mind. Within the darkness, four red eyes glowed brightly.  
  
Trigon was not pleased. He was absolutely furious! His one way ticket out of his prison was gone! Gone!  
  
Now he could only wait. Wait for another chance to get out. And he will find a way out.  
  
Raven will pay. And her friends would pay the price as well. They will all pay! They will fear Trigon!  
  
Trigon's fists clenched, power crackling around him. One day his time will come...  
  
agndaougjdapgjdpaigjdpiajgpdajgpjspigfkjpjadpigjadpifjdpiajfpidajdjafpidja  
  
Author's Note: Believe it or not, you can take the ending of this chapter as a spoiler. In season 4 of Teen Titans, Trigon is going to play a big part. Anyway, hopefully the final chapter to this fic won't take as long to get up as this chapter. So, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and review! 


	7. Epilogue: The Solution To Another Proble...

**Author's Note: **With the start of Nightmare Moon (Which you will read unless you want a flesh eating virus to be brought to your household!), I figured that I should at least complete one of my fics while Pix is working on her chapter. Anyway, yes, I know it took a lllooonnnggg while, but blame school! Damn school. Anyway, here's the final chapter for Baby Robin! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had already been two days since the little adventure in Raven's mind. And the day that Robin was going to turn back to normal didn't seem like it was going to be anytime soon.

"Hey, he has our remote!" cried Cyborg.

See?

Robin only sat on the couch, staring at Cyborg...while he chewed on the remote the hybrid was looking for.

"Dude!" came in Beastboy. Running over, he took the remote from Robin and made a face as he shook the remote, trying to get the drool off of it. "Aw, he probably ruined it."

"Ah don't worry," replied Cyborg. "We got eight other remotes."

"Except for when Robin threw one out the window."

"Oh yeah."

But Beastboy wasn't done. Holding up his fingers, he started ticking stuff off. "Flushed another down the toilet, found the other in my tofu, you somehow managed to bite into the other one when he hid it in your ribs-"

"Hey!" interrupted Cyborg. "How was I supposed to know?"

Beastboy only ignored him. "Put another in his diaper...didn't have a fun time getting that one back. And another one he thought of as a rubber ducky."

"We need to buy some more remotes."

"We're going to have trouble finding the other two that are left." Beastboy shook his head, sad at their loss.

"Probably wouldn't last long even if we found them, as long as Robin is still a baby."

Beastboy collapsed on the couch, putting his hands over his face. "This is so uncool! At this rate, Robin is never going to turn back to normal!"

"Then why don't we go looking for the ones who turned him into a baby?" a voice cut in.

Beastboy removed his hands from his face and looked to see Raven entering a room, Starfire at her back. Spotting the Tamaranean girl, Robin smiled and laughed, stretching out his arms to her. Starfire giggled before floating over to the miniature Boy Wonder and picking him up before cradling him in her arms.

"How are we supposed to know where Gizmo is?" questioned Beastboy, looking at Raven.

"He wouldn't exactly want to be found either," put in Cyborg.

Raven rolled her eyes. "While you two have been slacking off, Starfire and I had been doing some digging."

Beastboy blinked and immediately sat up. "Hm?"

"It seems that a restaurant called Jump Illusions (Ah, need a better name) has some special guests today."

Now it was Cyborg to join Beastboy in looking at Raven. "Who?"

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes, wondering how the two couldn't guess who the guests were. "Gizmo and Jinx."

That got things going as Cyborg and Beastboy were suddenly up on their feet. "When!?" they both asked.

Raven glanced at the clock where the number 7:49 was easily seen. "In about eleven minutes."

"What are we waiting for!?" Beastboy practically exploded.

"Yeah let's get going!" agreed Cyborg.

Raven cried out in surprise as both team members grabbed an arm and started dragging her with them at full speed.

Starfire watched the departure, head tilted to one side. A smile soon blossomed on her face as she looked down at the soon to be grown up Robin. "Let us bring you back to normal!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though only having been opened two months ago, Jump Illusions had a fair share of customers come by to eat. Satisfied costumers would leave tips, tell their friends and they would tell their friends and so on.

Whether it was because someone told them about I, or that they randomly picked it, two certain HIVE students decided to have a nice dinner there.

Gizmo couldn't help but fidget in his seat, looking down at the clothing he was forced to wear. Though Jinx had gotten him to wear the red t-shirt and khaki shorts, he had kept his prized goggles that adorned his head.

Jinx had her own attire as well for this night. Her hair was no longer tied and it fell past her shoulders. She wore some simple blue shorts, a pink tank top, and a purple jacket that was now hanging from the back of her chair.

Though Gizmo wasn't happy about being forced into these clothes, he couldn't complain about the food. Taking a bite of chicken, he couldn't help but feel glad that he was actually some real food. Being a criminal hiding out, he didn't really have a large variety of food to eat. Jinx was enjoying some shrimp that she had ordered.

"This is a much better change then what we usually eat," said Jinx, swallowing another piece of shrimp.

Gizmo only nodded, using his knife to cut off another piece of chicken and using his fork to put the piece in his mouth, which he then chewed and swallowed. He had to admit, this was better. But he couldn't help but have this strange feeling that this day was about to go sour...

"Hey, there they are!"

Both Jinx and Gizmo froze at the familiar voice. Slowly they turned around.

And suddenly jumped out of their chairs, just before a blast from a sonic cannon blew apart the table that they had been sitting at.

Both Gizmo and Jinx stared with wide eyes at the smoke and debris that had been where they were a second a go. And as the smoke cleared, they saw a somewhat angry looking Cyborg glaring at them with a sonic cannon pointed at them.

In fact, Beastboy and Raven were glaring as well. Though to be more specific, they were glaring at Gizmo.

Jinx seemed to notice the target of all this anger as she turned to look at Gizmo. "What did you do?"

Gizmo didn't speak, causing Jinx to tilt her head and look at him with a questioning look. The midget genius suddenly pointed forward. Raising an eyebrow, Jinx looked at where her friend was looking.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she stared at Starfire. In the alien girl's arms was a baby, of all things. But the sorceress quickly noticed that instead of baby clothes, the small child had a very familiar costume on, except it was very large for his size. At first, she sat there, dumbfounded. However, the pieces soon came together when she also added the mat of black hair on the baby's head.

The sorceress's mind whirled. It only took her half a second to remember a certain button on Gizmo's laser, the story about Robin having disappeared...leaving his clothes behind.

Gizmo seemed to notice too, as Jinx turned to look at him to find him staring at her with the same bewildered look on his face.

"This is your fault by the way," said Gizmo, standing up while strapping on his pack. Obviously, his experience with Jinx's shopping spree caused him to bring it this time.

"Well think of it this way," put in Jinx, also standing up and dusting herself off. "If your little laser can turn Robin into a child, what do you think it'll do to the others?"

In an instant, Gizmo's puzzled look turned into a grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the beginning of the day, Jump Illusion had been going off to a good start. With Monday being a busy day for some, they would stop by and get something to eat. Usually that was a profitable day.

Until now.

A blast of a sonic cannon obliterated a wall of the restaurant. People, customers and employees alike, exited the restaurant and ran off screaming. Inside, the sounds of battle broke through the screaming.

Starfire kept Robin clutched in one arm, using the other to throw starbolts at Jinx. The sorceress would use her powers to cause pieces of the roof to collapse, mostly over Starfire, so that she could kill two birds with, literally, one stone. But Raven would be there to protect Starfire and Robin, surrounding the falling pieces with darkness before tossing them aside, or throwing them at Jinx.

At the battle with Gizmo, Beastboy and Cyborg were using a lot more caution then Starfire and Raven. Then again, a good reason would be because Gizmo had out his laser and was trying to bring the two Titans to the same fate as what happened to Robin. Cyborg stood back, hoping to get a lucky shot with his sonic cannon to bring down the midget. Beastboy refrained from picking anything large, sticking to these that were small and fast like a bird, bat, or even a fly, to get close for an attack.

The mechanical spider legs had emerged from Gizmo's backpack, and were now holding up the genius in the air while he blasted at the two Titans with the laser. Fortunately, the laser only affected humans, as Cyborg soon found out when he lifted up a table in front of him to block a shot from Gizmo's laser.

Seeing the attack fail, Gizmo set the laser back to the regular setting before firing again. This time, the table turned into splinters and Cyborg fell onto his back.

This was Gizmo's chance. The midget pointed his laser at the fallen Cyborg.

And suddenly heard a roar from behind as something struck Gizmo and sent him flying. The genius was thrown forward, slamming into the wall and causing sparks to fly from his metal spider legs. He looked up and found that Beastboy had managed to get behind him and changed into a T-Rex before smashing Gizmo with his tail.

Gizmo glared before aiming his laser at such an easy target and fired. Fortunately, Beastboy morphed into a fly, causing the laser to miss him.

"Gizmo!" Jinx suddenly cried, seeing the midget fall. That became her undoing, as a starbolt collided into her and sent her flying back until she now rested on the ground, knocked out.

Gizmo blinked and stared with wide eyes at the fallen sorceress. That was enough for Cyborg to come forward. Barely seeing the hybrid coming, Gizmo pointed the laser at Cyborg and fired.

The shot was clumsy, and easily missed Cyborg.

The large metal fist didn't miss Gizmo and soon the genius was out of the battle as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well here it is," said Cyborg, Gizmo's laser now in hand. "The solution to our little problem."

Starfire flew over to the hybrid and landed in front of him. "Then let us fix this." She bent down and placed Robin on the floor. Robin had been dressed in his costume, which was of course too big for him. For now that is.

Cyborg held the laser in front of his face and scanned it. "If I'm right," he pushed a red button, "this should turn him back to normal."

"Then let's get this thing over with already!" cried Beastboy. "Before he decides to turn his costume into a toilet."

"No problem." Aiming the laser at Robin, Cyborg pulled the trigger and the beam shot towards the miniature Titan. There was a flash of light, which both Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire turned their heads.

And just as quick as the light appeared, it was gone.

The Titans looked back to find Robin standing, in his full size. His back was turned to them, and he raised a hand to his face to find that his mask was gone. Opening a pocket in his belt, he pulled out a spare mask and placed it on his face before turning back around to face them.

"So what did I miss?" he questioned.

"Robin!" flying forward, Starfire brought Robin into a bone crushing hug. "You are back to normal!"

"Maybe not for long," said Beastboy, noticing the pain looked on Robin's face as Starfire's hug threatened to crush some ribs.

There was a flash of sparks and Beastboy turned to find Cyborg drop the remains of the laser to the floor, having crushed it thanks to his super strength.

"And no more laser."

Starfire finally let go of Robin, who almost collapsed. Blinking, the alien girl suddenly looked around. "Where is Raven?"

All the Titans froze. They quickly looked around, trying to see if they could find the sudden missing Titan.

It was Cyborg that found her.

"Oh no..."

It suddenly all came back to him. That final blast from Gizmo's laser, the one that had missed him. But...it couldn't have. Not again!

Raven's leotard and cloak lied on the floor. The bundle moved and a head appeared from within the folds.

A head with lilac hair and large innocent eyes.

All the Titans could do was stare at the baby Raven. Slowly, they looked at the remains of the laser that Cyborg had crushed, and then looked back at Raven.

It was Beastboy that spoke.

"I am not changing her diapers."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. Finally! I am done with this fic! Truthfully, when I reached the chapter with Raven's mind, I suddenly lost inspiration to finish this fic. So...yeah I kind of feel liked I rushed through this chapter. But anyway, while Pixie is doing her chapters of Nightmare Moon, I'm going to be doing another fic. This one is centered around Raven, and there's going to be BB/Raven coupling. Basically, it's about Malchior and him wanting to get revenge on Raven. A lot better then it sounds, trust me. So, I'll see you guys later! Hopefully!


End file.
